


Demotion

by seariderfalcon



Category: Scarecrow and Mrs. King
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seariderfalcon/pseuds/seariderfalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Doesn't that waiter look familiar?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demotion

**Author's Note:**

> Written several years ago for a drabble challenge on smkfanfic.

"Doesn't that waiter look familiar?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it, he does."

"Oh, I know! That's Lee Stetson! How did he go from being an astronaut to a waiter?"

"What? An astronaut?! He told me he's a filmmaker!"

***

"Hey, Lee, those two women are glaring at you."

Lee slipped a furtive glance in the direction Amanda indicated. "Um, I wasn't aware that they knew each other. That's Lyndi...and Cathi."

"Both with an 'i'?"

Lee sighed.

"You sure we shouldn't be watching out for them? If looks could kill...oh!" Amanda sobered suddenly. "Our messenger's here, Lee. Get ready."  



End file.
